


Surprise

by mc_writer



Series: Nobody Compares [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc_writer/pseuds/mc_writer
Summary: Liam's birthday is coming up. Zayn thinks a party is in order.After all, they might as well make the most of their time together.Harry bakes a cake.And there's a surprise. Only question is, for whom?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the opportunity presented to be part of this amazing fic fest!  
> I hope you enjoy this.

"Ouch. Wipeout." Harry winced.

Zayn lifted his head from the blanket and squinted at Harry.

"Really? Who?"

"Your boy, Liam."

"No..." Zayn pushed himself up to a seated position and scanned the water for a glimpse of Liam. "Where?"

Harry grasped Zayn's wrist and moved it to a pair of dots bobbing in the water. Zayn shook his head, doubtful. "Are you sure? That could be anyone, mate."

Harry looked at him, the expression in his green eyes slightly offended. "I'm sure. Liam tried to do something fancy; he probably thought you were watching." Harry chuckled.

"I hope he's okay." Zayn bit his lip, worried. "The surf looks heavy today."

Harry pushed his hair out of his eyes and pursed his lips. "I wouldn't worry. Liam can handle himself out there. I have to say though," Harry said, with a sidelong glance at Zayn, “your concern for him is very cute.”

Zayn elbowed Harry in the ribs but said nothing.

“No witty comeback?” Harry teased, nudging him back.

Zayn shook his head and shrugged. “Don’t exactly know what there is to say. I mean…yeah. I’m concerned.”

“Because? You like him? Yes?”

It was a testament to Harry’s strength of character that he did not wither under the look Zayn threw him.

“Of course I like him.”

“Love him, maybe?”

Was that what this was then? Love? Zayn didn’t even know if that were possible. They’d only known each other a few weeks. Did people really fall in love so fast? Zayn had no idea.

“Don’t know. How’d you know you were in love with Lou?”

Harry looked back out at the water, a smile on his face. Zayn followed his gaze and sure enough, both Louis and Liam were visible now, standing at the edge of water, boards in the sand. They were most likely discussing what had gone wrong and Louis...well, Louis was probably taking the piss out of Liam for wiping out, Zayn thought with a smile.

Harry made a thoughtful noise. “Good question. I guess, you meet some people sometimes and they just feel right. Like,” Harry shrugged, “they feel like family. They feel like home.”

Zayn considered that thought. He knew what Harry meant. He felt the same about Liam. Who’d have thought he’d have to travel all the way to Hawaii only to find a Wolverhampton boy who made a living teaching people to surf?

Life was weird.

Zayn grinned as Louis and Liam came up to them, boards in tow. Harry sputtered as Louis shook the water off his hair and, consequently splashed the boys on the beach blanket.  

Liam reached a damp hand to ruffle through Zayn’s hair before he sat down beside him. Zayn handed him a towel, which Liam took with a grateful smile.

“You okay?”

“Have been better…” Liam said, rueful, but a smile bloomed on his face seconds later. “Was worth it though. I’d have felt worse if I hadn’t at least tried.”

“You’re getting old, Payno,” Louis remarked. “Age always catches up to you. It  was bound to happen, really. There was a time, you’d have owned that wave. Owned it,” he repeated, pumping his fist in the air for emphasis.

“Heey. Am not that old. And you’re older than I am, so…”

“That’s why I know what you’re in for, mate,” Louis said, wisely. “I’m just preparing you for the inevitable. Just so you don’t have any false expectations. Look at me, I know for sure my surf god days are behind me.”

“Awww.” Harry said, slinging an arm around Louis’ shoulders. “You’re a still a surf god to me.”

Zayn snorted and tried to turn it into a cough, but not before Louis threw a damp towel at him.

“Oi, Malik. Simmer down there.”

Liam chuckled and put a protective arm around Zayn, who tucked his head into the crook of Liam’s neck. Zayn marveled at how warm his skin was, even though he had been in the water for most of the afternoon. He pressed his lips to his collarbone and grinned when Liam’s arm tightened around him.

“Maybe I am getting old,” Liam mused.

“Am older than you, so there’s always that small consolation,” Zayn remarked drily.

“If you want my two cents, Payno, you better make your next birthday the big one,” Louis said. “Go out with a bang!”

Zayn looked up at Liam. “When’s your birthday?”

Liam flushed. “The 29th…”

Zayn pushed himself away from Liam. “But,” Zayn sputtered, “that’s, like, soon! Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Hadn’t really planned on anything, had I?” Liam said with a shrug. “I don’t usually have a big birthday do anyway. And well,” Liam looked away with a shake of his head, “I wasn’t even sure you’d still be around.”

Zayn hesitated briefly, then reached out to take Liam’s hand. “Well, I will be. Around, that is.”

Liam turned to face him and although he was smiling, there were a million questions in his eyes. “So. That’s one reason to celebrate then. Hey, Tommo,’ he called over to Louis, who was deep in conversation with Harry. “I may just take you up on your suggestion about the party.”

“Wehey! There’s a good lad!” Louis said, throwing up a hang ten sign.

That night, Zayn sent an email to his editor saying he’d be taking all the holiday leave to which he was entitled but that he’d be keeping up with the photo editing and layout projects he’d been assigned. He wasn’t worried. As a photographer and graphic designer, he had some leeway in terms of his work hours.

But, of course, he couldn’t simply up and leave.

Meeting Liam had been unexpected. Zayn hadn’t expected to feel so much, so soon. It was complicated.  Zayn hadn’t thought that he was the kind of person who did whirlwind romances.

Maybe he just hadn’t met the right person.

Because even though it had been only a month, Zayn couldn’t figure out what his life had been before it had Liam in it.

The next day, he and Harry worked together on a story that featured local artists and he wanted to send photographs that captured the feel of what Harry had written.

Harry wrapped his fingers around his mug of tea and lifted his eyes to Zayn’s. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Liam.”

Harry’s features relaxed into a smile. He took a sip of tea and nodded. “I figured. Lou told me he and Liam had a ‘talk’ as well.”

“Really?” Zayn asked. He leaned forward, curious. “What did Liam say? Or what did Louis say Liam said?”

“Liam’s…” Harry made a face, as he groped for the right words, then settled for the ones that came easiest. “He’s proper gone for you, mate. And worried. Nervous.”

“About what?” Zayn was incredulous. Liam couldn’t not know that Zayn felt the same way. He had to know.

Harry shrugged. “Liam’s a sensible sort. You know? He’s careful. This is probably the first time he let himself get involved with a student. With a summer student.”

_A student?_

Was that all Zayn was to him then?

Harry read Zayn’s expression perfectly and backtracked. “No. Zayn. No.” He stated firmly, his voice low, but emphatic. “You aren’t just a student. It’s just...he knows you’re here for the summer. He knows this is a...summer thing. And I think he thinks he should have known better.”

“You were a summer thing,” Zayn said, his tone petulant.  

He knew, even before the words left his lips that It was a silly thing to say. Yes, when Harry found himself in Hawaii he had been running away, willing to lose himself in someone like Louis. Only, as it turned out, rather than getting lost, they’d found each other.  

Zayn was being difficult and he knew it. And Harry knew he knew it. Because Harry looked at him with those green eyes and saw through Zayn’s tough exterior and childish taunts.

“Maybe I was,” Harry began, his voice low and easy, “maybe I started out being a summer thing. But...we figured it out. Lou and I. Or,” Harry shook his head, “maybe _I_ figured it out.”

And there it was.

There was no other way to look at it. When you wanted something, you had to choose it, right?

Harry chose. Harry chose Louis.

But that was Harry. Harry did crazy things. He ran off to Hawaii on a whim--who in the world would have thought Harry would have more than a passing interest in surfing? He let himself fall in love. He followed his heart. Harry was like that. Harry was brave.  

If Zayn had known that this trip would have been so much more than a summer break, he wondered if he would have pushed through with it.

But there was no way he could have been prepared for Liam.

Zayn shook his head. “I can’t...I can’t deal with that right now.”

Harry’s expression was disappointed. “I’m just going to go ahead and say that you’re going to have to. At some point.”

“Yeah.”

But, first, there was the issue of Liam’s birthday.

“So...what was this idea you had then?” Harry asked, trying to defuse the tension, since it was clear Zayn wasn’t ready to talk about the big decisions.

“I want to throw Liam a party,” Zayn began.

Harry grinned. “You? You want to throw a party for Liam?”

“Fine. I know nothing about parties. But, you do.”

Harry puffed his chest out a little. “Indeed.”

“So what do you think?”

Birthdays were important to Zayn. And this would be the first time he would be celebrating one with Liam. His mind paused at the word and he took a slow breath.

_First._

First sort of implied that you were going to be around for a second. And a third or fourth. But at least a second. And if Zayn were being honest with himself, that’s what he wanted.

Birthdays.

Holidays.

Even just the regular days. Saturday nights in front of the telly. Lazy Sunday brunches and rushed Monday breakfasts.  Lunch on Thursdays, between Liam’s surf lessons.

All the days.

Zayn wanted to wake up to Liam singing in the shower (the boy was an actual morning person, Zayn couldn’t wrap his head around the concept)..) He wanted late nights wrapped around Liam’s body. He wanted to hold Liam the way he deserved, to whisper wordless promises of devotion into his skin, to press himself so close he couldn’t tell where he ended and Liam began.

He wanted all of it.

But for now, one birthday would do.

“Liam’s not much for parties,” Harry said, pulling at his lower lip thoughtfully. “Kind of like you that way.”

Zayn grinned. Liam had once called them a pair. Perfectly matched.

“So? What do you think? Not a good idea?”

Harry shook his head, dislodging a few curls from his haphazardly tied headscarf. “Didn’t say that. It just won’t be like...a normal party. It’ll be a Liam kind of party.” Harry smiled. “And I’ll bake a cake.”

Zayn looked at him doubtfully and Harry shook a finger in his face.

“Don’t look at me like that, Malik. I’ll have you know,” he said, a smug look on his face, “I used to be a baker.” Harry sighed wistfully and rested his chin on his hand. “I was a great baker.”

“Used to be, Styles,  _was_.” Zayn emphasized the past tense words. “You hear yourself, right?” Zayn chuckled.

Harry laughed along with him. “You’ll see! I’ll show you.” Then, growing serious, Harry caught Zayn’s eyes and held them. “Think about it though. Liam deserves to know where you stand. Where he is with you.”

Where Liam was with Zayn?

It was obvious, right?

Liam was _everywhere_.

That evening, Zayn sat at the dining table in Liam’s flat, laptop open, trying to keep on top of deadlines at work. He clicked in and zoomed out, fingers flying over keys as he edited some of the photographs he was sending to his editor. He leaned back and surveyed his work with a critical eye, a frown on his face. It soon dissolved into a smile, when he felt Liam come up behind him.

“Nice photo, babe,” Liam said, leaning over his shoulder to look at the computer screen.

Liam put a cup of tea on the table and pulled a chair up to sit behind Zayn. He looped an arm around Zayn and lowered his chin to rest on his shoulder.

“Did you have a good day?” Liam murmured against his neck.

Zayn looked down at Liam’s hand on his chest, tracing the tattoo on Liam’s hand with light fingers. He took a shaky breath. “Pretty good, I suppose. Nothing to complain about. You?”

Liam chuckled. “Lots of students. Not too bad. Some were pretty good actually,” he said, thoughtfully.

Zayn leaned away slightly, to glance at Liam. “But no one like me, right?” Doubt tinged his voice.

Liam grinned and pressed his lips to Zayn’s neck and planted soft kisses upwards until his mouth was next to Zayn’s ear where he whispered, “Do you really need an answer to that question?”

“It depends. Will I like the answer or not?” Zayn teased, twisting in his seat to face Liam.

Zayn wasn’t prepared see the expression on Liam’s face. He had always found Liam attractive, there was nothing about his face Zayn did not love. But tonight, now, Liam had his heart in his eyes, affection written plainly on his face. Liam didn’t say anything though, only shook his head and leaned forward to brush Zayn’s lips with his. Zayn wrapped an arm around his neck to hold him close, his other hand already in Liam’s hair. These were the best kisses, Zayn thought, even as he opened his mouth to Liam’s tongue: slow, lazy, deep, searching. Liam always took his time kissing Zayn, even when Zayn was desperate for more, Liam would always slow him down, as if he had all the time in the world, as if there were nothing more important than kissing Zayn.

Which was ironic, since time was exactly what they didn’t have.

But Zayn pushed that thought away for the moment, content to have Liam’s warm mouth on his, his hands on his skin, his body pressed close.

Liam pulled away briefly and smiled at Zayn, his eyes half-closed. “Sorry, were you saying something?”

Zayn dropped his head back. “I probably was, and it was probably important, but you distracted me and now I can’t remember anything.”

Liam laughed, a bright, sweet sound that made Zayn’s heart twist. “‘M sorry. You’re the distracting one, though. Not me. But,” he lifted Zayn’s head up with a gentle hand, “seriously, was there something you wanted to talk about?”

Zayn shook his head and caught Liam’s lips with his, threaded his fingers through Liam’s and stood them up, backing Liam towards the bedroom.

“Not right now, Liam. Not right now.”

And Zayn thanked all the gods above that Liam responded immediately, letting Zayn steer them past the door, then turning once they reached the bed, so Zayn collapsed onto it first. He shimmied up the bed, tugging on Liam’s hands, dragging him down. Clothes were haphazardly discarded, until there was nothing between them, only the slow slide of Liam’s mouth on Zayn’s chest, and the grip of Zayn’s fingers on Liam’s hips. And although the situation was complicated, though there were no guarantees, in this moment, this was all that mattered: the sound of Liam’s breath in his ear, labored and hoarse, Zayn’s name dripping off his tongue like a prayer.

Zayn wanted to chase the heat he felt, to race towards the release that seemed tantalizingly close.

He wanted to slow it down and make it last forever.

He didn’t know what he wanted.

But when he tipped his hips up to meet Liam’s, the inarticulate cry that left Liam’s lips sent him over the edge and he was falling, flying; he was empty, complete.

Zayn hadn’t planned on telling Liam about the birthday plan, but lying on his back, sleepy and sated, his fingers twined with Liam’s, the words tumbled out of Zayn’s mouth unbidden.

“We’re celebrating your birthday, okay.” It was a statement. Not a question.

From the corner of his eye, Zayn saw Liam’s head turn toward him.

“Are we now? Is that the kind of couple we are? We do birthdays?”

Zayn turned to him and was pleased to see a smile on Liam’s face. “Yeah. I think we are that kind of couple.” Zayn laughed. “Harry said he’d bake you a cake.”

“At least it’s not Louis. Louis burns pancakes,” Liam said, his voice mournful.

Zayn chuckled. “Well, Harry said he used to be a baker. So. He also says he knows about parties.”

“I can believe that.”

Zayn rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. “So this is okay with you, then? The party?”

  
Liam looked up at him with a smile. “Of course. Why wouldn’t it be okay?”

Zayn shook his head. “I don’t know. Harry said you weren’t much for parties.”

Liam gazed up at the ceiling. “Yeah. I guess I’m not. Not usually.”

“So what’s different about this, then?” Zayn said, poking Liam’s side gently.

“Don’t know. You, maybe. Because it’s you?” Liam said as he turned his gaze back to Zayn. Liam shifted around to face him properly. “So many things are different now. Because of you.”

“Bad, different? Good different?” Zayn asked.

“Just different, but mostly good, I suppose.” Liam looked at the ceiling, his expression thoughtful. “I’ve never gotten involved with a student before…”

“Do you regret it?” Zayn’s voice was small in the darkness.

Liam turned to Zayn and gathered him into his arms. “Never. I haven’t regretted a single moment. Do you hear me, Zayn? No regrets.”

Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam, and buried his face in his neck, alarmed at how close he was to tears.

“The truth is,” Liam’s voice broke and his arms tightened around Zayn, “it scares me a little bit. How I feel. How much...I want…” Zayn felt Liam shake his head. “I guess I thought I was done with surprises? And then...you came along.”

Zayn took a shaky breath. “You surprised me too.”

Liam laughed a little. “We really are a pair.” His lips brushed Zayn’s forehead and Zayn squeezed his eyes shut at how that tiny action made his heart swoop. “I thought my big risk was leaving Wolverhampton and becoming a surfing instructor…”  
  
“Damn good one too,” Zayn murmured.

“But, now there’s you. And you make me think maybe my risk-taking days aren’t over. I thought I knew what my life was going to be. Now...I’m not so sure. And I think maybe that’s okay.”

Liam’s voice faded into the darkness and the room fell silent.

Neither of them knew what the next few weeks would look like, or what choices they would make, so they said nothing. They held each other close, as if their arms could slow time down, as if the warmth of their embrace would keep the questions at bay.

***

“You don’t need to help me bake the cake, Zayn,” Harry said slowly.

“But I want to.”

“We don’t always get what we want,” Harry said and shook a finger at Zayn.

“I won’t be a nuisance, I promise. I’ll do everything you ask me to do. Don’t you want me to see how great a baker you are?" Zayn tried to sound convincing.

Harry paused to consider. “There is that, I suppose.”

“So, it’s settled.” Zayn rubbed his hands together. “What are we doing then?”

“I was thinking chocolate,” Harry said, as he tied his hair back with a scarf. “Because,” he paused, “I don’t know why. Liam just sort of says chocolate to me."

Zayn nodded. “Chocolate. Sure. Liam likes chocolate.”  
  
“Does he now?” Harry raised his eyebrows at Zayn suggestively.

“Shut it.”

Harry cackled and pushed a bowl and a carton of eggs towards Zayn. “Now, baking is about following instructions.” He slid a worn index card across the countertop towards Zayn. “So, follow.”

The pair worked in silence for a time, with Harry occasionally surveying Zayn’s work and providing helpful input. “We’ll need two pans, because this is a layer cake. Every decent birthday cake is a layer cake. And the best birthday cakes have lovely, fluffy layers. And this will be the frosting,” Harry tipped the bowl towards Zayn, then dipped his little finger into the bowl. He tasted it and grinned. “Good. Want to taste?”

Zayn scooped up a little frosting from the bowl’s lip with his finger and licked it. “Mmm. Delicious.”

Harry beamed. “So?”

Zayn frowned. “So? What do you mean?”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m waiting.”

“For what?”

“For you to say it,” Harry said, his expression smug.

“Say wha--ohhh.” Zayn shook his head. “Fine. The cake isn’t baked yet, but, fine. You, sir, are a great baker.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Harry said, mock bowing to the empty room.

Zayn sighed and pushed the bowl of cake batter towards Harry. “So, work your magic.”

Harry began pouring the batter into cake pans and as he worked, he observed Zayn, who sat on a stool with his chin on his hands. “You okay there, Zayn?”

“Yeah.”

“All ready for the party tonight?”

Zayn sighed. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Harry looked exasperated. “You have to be! I invited people! There’s going to be food! And fruity drinks! So if you’re saying you aren’t ready to party...well.” Harry put his hands on his hips. “You and I,” Harry pointed between the two of them, then continued, “we might have to have words.”

Zayn grinned. “Of course, we’ll have the party. It will be great. Liam will have fun. It will be great.” Zayn heard his repetition and winced. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Maybe he was.  It wasn’t a lie though. Liam was honestly excited about the party. Harry had checked the guest list off with him and it was a little bigger than they had initially expected, but Liam had a lot of friends. Zayn was pleased that Liam had gotten into the birthday spirit, but as they got closer to the date, Zayn suddenly found himself worrying about little things. Zayn was suddenly, inexplicably worried about not having Liam to himself enough.

Which was a horrible, selfish thought.

He was worried about leaving soon and having to say goodbye to Liam.

He was worried about maybe deciding to stay, just saying screw it all, worried about the repercussions if he were to pull a Harry and just give up on London to make a life in Hawaii.

Zayn didn’t hate his London life, and he didn’t have a breakdown the way Harry did. But Hawaii was different.

A life in Hawaii would definitely be different.

But, it would be a life that had Liam in it and if Zayn were being perfectly honest? Well, that mattered more than anything.

Zayn hadn’t decided. Not yet. He knew he had to do it soon though.

And that pressure just intensified the worry.

Zayn sighed and buried his face in his hands. Not even the mouthwatering smell of the cake baking in the oven (and Zayn had to admit it smelled amazing) could distract him. Harry frowned at him.

“You’re releasing negative energy into my kitchen and I won’t have it, Zayn, I won’t. Get out. Seriously, get out!” Harry waved him out of the room. “Go make sure the room is prepared for the party: glasses and plates and the punchbowl, because Louis is going to make punch…”

Zayn nodded and stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room. He smiled.

Harry really did know how to throw a party though. The place looked wonderful. Harry had put candles out on every flat surface there was. He had strung up what looked suspiciously to Zayn like Christmas ornaments, but somehow it worked, giving the entire room a casual but festive air. They weren't on yet, but Zayn could already imagine how it would look later that night, soft light bathing the entire room.

Zayn shook his head and raised his voice so Harry could hear him in the kitchen, “Are you planning to shoot a music video or have an orgy in this room?”

Harry suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway, eyebrows raised, “I must admit I like the way you think and if that’s truly what your heart desires, well, I’m sure we could manage it.”

Zayn made a face and Harry chuckled and went back to baking.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, Niall Horan is in town. Old friend of Liam’s. So that’s an addition to the guest list,” Harry called out from the kitchen. 

Zayn had busied himself with arranging plastic cups and plates on one of the tables, but paused upon hearing Harry’s bit of news.

“Niall Horan? The DJ?”

“Yeah. Good lad. Only visiting from London.”

_London._

“Oh.” Zayn felt his stomach twist.

The sound of the door opening startled Zayn and he looked up to see Louis and Liam shuffling in, carrying grocery bags. Zayn grinned and moved forward to help them.

“Hi!” Liam said, his eyes widening upon seeing Zayn. “I didn’t expect to see you here!”

 “Hey, I was helping with the baking!” Zayn said, reaching a hand out to pull Liam in for a kiss.

And suddenly, the knot of worry in Zayn’s stomach seemed to dissolve.

Maybe it was as easy as Harry said it was. Maybe it was really just figuring out what you wanted. Then making a choice.

And right now? Zayn wanted this. Yes, there were questions, yes, it was complicated. But that was life, wasn’t it?

Choosing Liam would be choosing another life. And it wasn’t always going to be birthday parties and chocolate cake. Zayn knew that much.   
  
But when you felt like this? Safe. Sure.

_Loved._

When you felt at home...well, maybe that was all you needed to know.

“My cake?” Liam exclaimed. “I want to see!”

“Don’t come in here, Liam,” Harry commanded from inside the kitchen. “I swear, Payno…” Louis darted towards the kitchen door and assumed a defensive pose, baring his teeth.

“Ooooh,” Liam said, wrapping an arm around Zayn. “Scary, Tommo. Very, very scary.”

“So, you ready for your party?” Zayn said, nudging Liam gently.

Liam nodded, then answered slowly, “Yeah. Yeah. I think I am.”

“That doesn’t sound very convincing, babe.”

“No,” Liam said, with a laugh, “I am. I’m ready. I’m looking forward to it.” He looked down at Zayn with a smile. “It’s my birthday. I’m ready!”

Zayn grinned. “Good. Harry’s feeling very festive, so don’t ruin this for him.”

“I’ll do my best.”

The two left Harry and Louis puttering in the kitchen, Harry still adamant that Liam not be allowed in (“Birthday celebrant shouldn’t see the cake before the party! That’s the rule!”), and returned to Liam’s flat to get ready.

“Am going to take a shower,” Liam said, as they entered the flat. He caught Zayn’s hand in his and pulled him close. “Want to join me?”

Dizzy with the sight of Liam’s playful eyes and the feel of his strong arms around him, Zayn found himself without any air left in his lungs to form an answer, so he simply pressed his lips to Liam’s. Then he smiled against his mouth, turned Liam around and spanked his bottom.   
  
“Get in and take a shower. Otherwise you’ll be late for your own party! I need to send some work emails...I’ll catch up.”   
  
“Promises, promises,” Liam said, pulling his shirt over his head as he walked away.

Zayn laughed as he watched him go, then when Liam had disappeared into the bathroom, sat down at the table, opened his laptop and began composing an email to his editor.

" _Dear James, I know I had written you earlier about taking all my holiday leave. Thank you for so generously agreeing to it; I cannot tell you enough how much I appreciate you considering my request. Upon further thought, however, I find that I may be unable to return to London anytime soon….”_

Zayn wrote without stopping, scanned the email once, clicked send and closed his laptop. The response wouldn’t come immediately. But, it was done. He’d done it. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. To his surprise, he felt calm, relaxed.

He was sure.

He pushed his chair away from the table and stood up, a smile on his lips when he heard Liam singing from the bathroom.

“Liam? Mind if I join you now?”

***

Niall raised his glass in a toast to Harry, who was sitting at the table with Louis in his lap. “A toast to Styles, who I suspect is really the Barefoot Contessa in disguise!”

“Oi, I’m the barefoot one, Horan. But Harry really is the contessa,” Louis said, with a fond look down at Harry.

“Awesome party, Harry. Happy birthday, Liam! So, how’s it feel then?” Niall said, taking a swig of his beer.

The five of them were tucked into a little corner of the living room, the rest of the party still going on around them, or spilled out onto the porch and yard.

Liam took a deep breath and beamed around at them, then dropped a kiss onto the forehead of the boy tucked into his side.

“It’s brilliant, mate. Absolutely brilliant. I might go so far as to say this is my best birthday ever.”

Harry kissed Louis on the cheek, then unceremoniously pushed him off his lap and hurried into the kitchen, shouting behind him, “The cake!” He was gone barely two minutes when he came out carefully carrying a massive chocolate cake. He placed it on the table in front of them and fanned his hands out to present it.

“Ta da!”

“Harry! That looks...it looks marvelous!” Liam marveled, his eyes crinkling in a wide smile.

“Tastes as good as it looks too,” Harry said, proud. “D’you want me to gather everyone round? To sing you Happy Birthday and what not?”

Niall was already pulling out his trusty guitar to accompany them, but Liam was shaking his head.

“No, no. I…” Liam paused, then shook his head and grinned around at them again. “I think this is perfect, just us. Also, because I wanted to make a sort of announcement…”

Liam looked at Zayn, his eyes dark and calm, and reached for Zayn’s hand.

“I want to say thank you to Zayn, for thinking I should have a party. And for...well, for staying long enough to celebrate with me. It’s been...I don’t know. Unexpected. But, Zayn coming over was the best surprise and birthday gift I could ever have asked for.”

Harry couldn’t suppress the sigh of delight that escaped his lips and he pressed his cheek to Louis’ shoulder.

“I guess, I feel like this birthday is sort of a milestone? Niall and I have been talking, emailing back and forth, you know...about London, and...options...and...I guess, I feel like I’m ready for a change?" Niall nodded as he listened, his gaze intent upon Liam.

"Tommo,” Liam turned to address his friend who was looking at him, understanding in his eyes, “I know you’ve never been a fan of growing up…”

“Eh, I’ve never been a fan of growing old,” Louis corrected, with a grin.

“Yeah, that too,” Liam chuckled. “But, I got to thinking that there’s a lot of things I haven’t tried yet. And that maybe taking risks and taking chances, well that maybe that’s all part of  growing up. And I think maybe I’m ready now.”

Zayn shifted a little in his seat, unsure about what he was hearing. Liam had been talking along these lines in the past few days, making careless remarks about how he was thinking of making changes in his life. Zayn had paid it little mind then, but hearing Liam’s words now and the conviction in his voice, Zayn felt his heart begin to race and he lifted questioning eyes to Liam’s.

He couldn’t possibly be saying what Zayn thought he was saying.

Could he?

“And, well, with this one, getting ready to leave,” Liam released Zayn’s hand and put his arm around his shoulders, “I thought maybe it was time to see what London has to offer a lad...”

“Boy!” Louis corrected Liam.

“Fine! A boy, like me.” Liam concluded with a smile. “So,” he looked down at Zayn, “maybe you weren’t looking for a travel companion...but, if the position is open, well...I’m game if you are.”

Zayn squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again, wondering if he was dreaming or hallucinating.

“Louis, what did you put in your punch?” Zayn said, his voice weak.

Niall groaned. “Everything. He always puts in everything.”

Liam’s eyes were worried now. “Zayn, babe, you okay?”

Zayn squeezed Liam’s arm. “Just...I...I don’t understand...I can't believe...”

Liam frowned. “I mean, what I'm saying is when you leave...I don’t want you to leave without me. Like...maybe we could go together. If...if you want to...that is. I mean, if you don’t want to,” Liam’s face was crestfallen and Zayn leaned in to soothe him with a kiss.

“Hey!” Niall said, “the birthday kisses come after the cake!”

Zayn laughed in the middle of kissing Liam and pulled away, beaming at him. Liam looked more confused than ever.

“So, you're saying you want to come with me? To London? You’d leave all of this?” he said, gesturing to Louis and Harry.

“Well. Yeah. But, we’d be together, yeah? So, fair trade,” Liam nodded.

Zayn shook his head and the smile on his face widened. “You and I…” he paused to chuckle. “We really are a pair.”

“Okay, Zayn. Now, I'm the one not understanding.” Liam’s face was puzzled.

“I just wrote an email to my boss, saying I didn’t think I could come back to London.”

Liam gaped at Zayn.

“I told them I was considering staying here.” Zayn concluded. He spread his hands out in front of him. “Surprise!”

Liam lunged forward to wrap his arms around Zayn while Harry, Louis and Niall burst into cheers and applause.

“Now, that,” Harry said, “calls for cake!”

Liam captured Zayn’s mouth with his, but they were both smiling too widely to make it a proper kiss. Zayn was breathless with laughter, Liam’s hands warm on his cheeks. Finally, Liam leaned back to gaze at Zayn, his eyes wide with questions, but bright with love.  
  
“So...now what?”

Zayn shook his head. “Hell if I know.” He leaned forward and kissed Liam again, marveling at the fact that this would not be their last kiss, it was not goodbye, and that it would be the first of Liam’s birthdays that they would celebrate together. Zayn broke the kiss off and put his forehead against Liam's, grinning into the face of the boy who had taken his world by storm.

“I guess it will be a surprise.”

 


End file.
